Comfortable
by Koneko Puraido
Summary: This story is about Harry Potter feeling uncomfortable in his own skin, and took the steps to become comfortable. Gender Altered Harry. Dumbledore Bashing. Eventual Harry/{Secret}. (cover image is taken from public domain)
1. Chapter 1

**Comfortable**

_I haven't written fanfiction for a while and decided to start again. Not with my previous story, that ship has sailed. This story is about Harry Potter feeling uncomfortable in his own skin, and took the steps to become comfortable. Gender Altered Harry. Dumbledore Bashing. Eventual Harry/{Secret}._

**Chapter 1**

The sun rose over the neatly trimmed hedges of Privet Drive. Lighting up the brass numbers mounted on the walls. One could argue that this neighbourhood was as normal as any other and on the surface it would appear that way. However if you would glance into 4 Privet Drive, you could see how wrong the initial statement was.

It was the mantle piece that hid the truth so well. More than decade worth of pictures and all portrayed a growing fat baby. It started with different coloured bonnets on the round boy and escalated to a blonde boy beating his father in a video game. Oh the joys of a modern family right? Wrong! In this house there were no signs of the other occupant, the starving boy under the stairs.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The boy woke suddenly from the tapping on his door.

"Get up!" a shrill voice demanded.

The boy felt around for his glasses. He found them on the side of the blankets and pushed them onto his face. Groaning he pushed himself up from the ground and made sure his shirt was tidy. With a sigh he pulled his pants up and exited the cupboard under the stairs before his aunt could rap on the door again.

"Tend the bacon and don't you dare let it burn, or you won't have meals for another week." The voice was threatening.

"I won't let it burn Aunt Petunia." The boy said in his softest voice as he let the bacon sizzle, his stomach growling in protest.

There were two sets of thunderous footsteps coming down the stairs just as the boy placed the bacon on the plates. Aunt Petunia pointed to the one corner and the boy obediently followed. He spared a look at the cat bowl before he sat down, it was empty.

The boy closed his eyes and thought long and hard to try and get his mind off food. A shuffle of footsteps alerted the boy that someone was approaching. He looked down and braced for anything. Nothing came thankfully, until:

"Eat!" the boy opened his eyes and saw the scraps from the table in the cat bowl next to him.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." The boy said before picking up a crust and slow began eating it. He chewed slowly trying to fool his stomach into thinking there was more than four crusts.

"Clean the kitchen and take Dudley's gifts to his room. When your done go to your cupboard." Aunt Petunia demanded.

The boy was done in just under twenty minutes and the bolts were fastened on his cupboard. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. The person on the other side did not know the boy existed. No one outside the house did in fact.

The boy silently crying over his empty stomach, locked in the cupboard under the stairs, is Harry Potter, the only person known to have survived the killing curse and know throughout the hidden magical world as The-boy-who-lived, only he does not know his own name, nor his status.

It was Dudley's birthday. That meant that The Dursleys would be out of the house for most of the day. The bolt on the cupboard opened and two cat bowls were pushed inside, one with stale bread, a surprise, the other with tap water. Harry thanked his aunt and listened to the door being locked.

Like most other times Harry sat there on the blankets staring at the door wishing his life was different, more comfortable. Harry pulled of his pants. He knew the source of his discomfort wasn't the clothing, it was his own skin, shrugging the pants helped, even if it was only a little.

Like so many times before, Harry was forgotten in the cupboard for a few days. Luckily he didn't eat all the stale bread at once. It was the start of the summer holidays and Dudley was out of the house with his friends. Aunt Petunia escorted Harry to the kitchen where there was a towel where his bowls usually was, and a bucket. It was time for his yearly bath.

Harry stripped down and knelt next to the bucket, waiting for his aunt to get the stool ready. She poured some of the scolding hot water over Harry's long hair and using a fowl smelling bar of soap she started washing the grime and dirt out. If one saw Harry outside of the cupboard his hair would've appeared black. However after the thorough cleaning one could clearly see it was dark red.

While Harry's hair was still wet, Aunt Petunia took a knife and cut a length away. She knew better then to cut it off, or even in a boy's style. It always grew back to the way it was, Lily's hair mocking her through her son.

More scolding water was poured over Harry's body and he was scrubbed raw from head to toe with the toilet brush. A year's worth of grime and dirt leaving his pale skin and rinsed of with the rest of the scolding water. Harry was dried and shoved back into the cupboard. A new set of Dudley's old clothed was thrown in after him.

Neither of them saw the yellowish parchment that flew into the cupboard. Harry only saw it when he pulled the shirt on over his head. The letter was clearly addressed to him. Harry often wondered how he was able to read and understand. There weren't any books in the cupboard. The letter read:

_**Mr. H. Potter**_

_**The Cupboard under the Stairs**_

_**4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

Harry flipped the letter over and traced his finger over the Coat of Arms before snapping it open. With bated breath he began to read the message:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**of**__** WITCHCRAFT **__**and**__** WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(**__**Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards**__**)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Was this a joke? Harry couldn't tell but he really wished that it wasn't. Harry sat pondering the letter until the cold of night washed over him. Pulling up a one of the blankets and wrapping it around him, Harry made the final decision. He got up and snuck out of the house, after pulling all his clothes on. He found an owl and smiled, he used some grease from the cupboard's hinges to write the message:

_**Thank you for the offer and I honestly hope that this isn't a joke so I accept. I won't be in the cupboard anymore. I'm walking to London tonight.**_

Giving the owl the letter Harry started walking to the outside of the town. From there he'll figure out how to get to London. The owl took of and Harry braved the darkness.

It was morning when Harry fall over, his strength failed due to his malnutrition. He barely registered the hands picking him up and the feeling of being squeezed through a narrow tube. When Harry's eyes opened he was met by a white ceiling. Was this heaven? No heaven wouldn't smell this odd, this must be some place else, maybe Hogwarts?

"Son, don't move." Harry was suddenly wide a wake and panicking, but he still obeyed. "That was a stupid thing you did, trying to walk to London while you were starving."

"W-where am I now?" Harry was scared.

"St. Mungo's Hospital," The person said. "You were lucky that you passed out in front of my home. We were able to bring you here."

"A-am I in trouble," Harry asked again. The man smiled sadly.

"No, you are not in trouble, not from me. I assume you received your Hogwarts letter not to long ago." Harry nodded. "Then it is safe for me to say this. Your magic is the only thing keeping you alive."

"I… I don't understand sir." Harry said confused.

"Ah yes. I apologize, my name is Ted Tonks. I am a wizard. My wife and I brought you here. No one else knows you're here by the way, mostly because I don't know who to contact."

"I… I ran away sir." Harry looked down. "When I got my letter." Harry said then whispered very softly. "_Aunt Petunia would hurt me again if she knew._"

Ted pretended not to hear the whisper. A healer walked in and politely asked Ted Tonks to leave. The idea made Harry visibly relax. Something Ted instantly noticed. It did hurt him a bit, but he understood. Harry was little more than a pet in the house he lived in. He didn't need Legilimency to see the evidence. Maybe he could get Dora to visit Harry.

Harry sat in the hospital bed smiling from ear to ear. It had been a week since he was taken to St. Mungo's and his malnourishment had slowly been cured. This morning he received a letter that someone would meet with him to do his shopping. It he also figured out what his name was and that today was his birthday. Not even the uncomfortable clothes could get his mood down.

"Are you ready Mr. Potter?" Harry squirmed but nodded enthusiastically.

As they left the magical hospital, Harry was surprised it was in a shopping complex. The stern witch next to him was the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Harry tried not to look at the pretty dresses as he passed them, but he found himself staring quite a few times, so did Minerva McGonagall. Her face may be stoic, but her heart was breaking for the young boy.

It was a pleasant walk to the dinky pub that appeared out of nowhere. McGonagall decline an offered drink and lead Harry out back. She counted some bricks before tapping a stone with her wand. Harry frowned wondering if couldn't she see the light on the brick?

Minerva McGonagall led Harry down the road to a tall white building. There they proceeded to a free counter and waited for the creature to acknowledge them. After checking the key, he called out for another called Griphook.

Griphook took them through the doors and whistled for a cart. The ride was more than Harry could handle. It didn't make him sick, no, it was pure pleasure he felt. They reached their destination. Griphook got out and placed the key into the fault. The door opened and smoke dissipated. Griphook said that only goblins could open the doors safely, so Harry assumed that these creatures were goblins.

Griphook handed Harry a pouch, the symbols on the sides glowing like the brick. And then Harry saw it. Inside the vault there were stacks of bronze coins, heaps of silver coins and mountains of golden coins. Harry originally just wanted to fill the bag but the coins kept falling and falling, always full but always empty.

"Mr. Potter the bag has an untraceable extension rune array on it. You could load all the Galleons, Sickles and Knuts in here and still have place left." Minerva McGonagall said with mild amusement. Harry blushed as red as his hair at this.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm still knew to magic, I didn't know." Harry pulled the strings of the pouch tight and put it in his pocket.

Just as they reached the cart Harry swore he saw a giant swoop past them. On the ride back Minerva McGonagall explained how the wizarding currency worked and how the exchange rate worked. When they exited Gringott's Harry had 500 Galleons, 200 Sickles and 50 Knuts to his name. He also had some muggle money, £ 1000.

Minerva McGonagall led Harry through Diagon Ally, purposely avoiding the robe shop, saving it for last, she had a theory she wanted to test. They got all of his supplies and a generous helping of potions ingredients, before they made their way to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Harry was ushered into the shop first a small bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop. Harry noticed that the bell only rang for him. He assumed that it was because he didn't have a wand yet.

"Ah yes, the young Potter finally." Mr. Ollivander said in greeting. "It is odd, you look almost exactly like your mother, save for the eyesight I suppose. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. 10 ¼ inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

"I didn't know that sir." Harry said looking down.

"Not to worry. I doubt you would know that, seeing their untimely demise. Now your father was tricky in the end he settled on a mahogany wand, 11 inches, pliable, a little more power and excellent for trans figuration. Well I say your father settled, but it is actually the other way around. You see, the wand chooses you."

"The wand chooses me? I don't understand sir." Harry asked not liking the silver eyes staring into his soul.

"The nasty scar on your stomach was made by another wand I sold. I am quite sorry to say that, 13 ½ inches, yew, a powerful wand, very powerful." Harry was backing away now. "But enough of an old fool's reminisce, could you hold up your wand arm please."

Harry wasn't sure what that meant and just lifted one of his arms. A small tape measure began swirling around him, measuring very odd angles and combos until Mr. Ollivander gave the word.

He brought a box to Harry and handed him the wand. Nothing happened and Harry couldn't see the magic in the wood tuned to him. Mr. Ollivander pulled the wand back instantly. This continued for about an hour with no luck.

"I wonder," Mr. Ollivander said pulling a wand from the shelf Harry could see the magic burning on it, but it felt evil.

"Not that one sir. It feels harmful." This caused the unblinking man to blink, "Most curious."

"Sorry sir?"

"I once met an old man who was able to see and sense magic. He enchanted my eyes to allow me to see the best combination for wand cores and woods. Would you like to come to the back and choose the wand, one that feels right?"

Harry hesitated but eventually walked around the counter and climbed the ladder to the one wand that he had his eye on since he walked into the shop. He pulled down the box and handed it to Mr. Ollivander. The old man checked the wand and gently pulled it out handing it to Harry.

"Oh Bravo," Mr. Ollivander said as the wand glowed with magic and released a conjured bird. You must be the first since Morgan Pendragon to choose a compatible wand. It is curious however that your wand is exactly like your mother's. This wand was made from the same tree and the same hippogriff."

They left the shop 7G lighter but Harry was smiling. His wand was exactly like his mother's. He was exactly like his mother except for that one thing. Harry unconsciously felt his pouch he should have enough. Minerva McGonagall sat them down for a light lunch, as per the Healer's order, at the ice cream parlor.

After lunch they made their way to Madam Malkin's robe shop. Minerva McGonagall kept an eye on young Harry's reaction to the shop. She saw his face twist in the male section so she called him over. She was looking at a set of new robes for herself. Harry's face relaxed, but he was trying not to look at the other clothes in the female section. Madam Malkin approached them. After sending Harry to the back, Minerva McGonagall held Madam Malkin back.

"He is uncomfortable being a boy." She said in a low whisper. "I am going to talk to the St. Mungo's healers and see when we can administer the potion. He needs female clothing."

"Highly unorthodox, but I will be discreet. Is it going to be a full wardrobe or just a few sets of robes?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Just the robes, I'll take him to muggle London for the rest."

Madam Malkin measured Harry before she took one of the Hogwarts robes and threw it over his head. She pinned it as she would any other first year girl's not that Harry would know the difference judging by his current clothes. After magically altering the clothes and enchanting them she placed it in a trunk that could be shrunk by a tap of a wand. She hid the other feminine clothing for Hogwarts under the robes.

As they left The Leaky Cauldron, Minerva McGonagall didn't return Harry to St. Mungo's directly. They walked through the shopping complex and covertly she pulled down some girl's clothing from the shelves. Harry was far too busy enjoying the clothing isles to notice.

They returned to the abandoned store and walked through the enchanted entrance and straight to the recovery room Harry would still be in for the next month until Minerva McGonagall would escort him to and onto the platform. She called the healer while Harry got on the bed to take the malnourishment potions.

"Have you noticed something _odd_ with young Mr. Potter?" She asked the healer. The healer gave her a knowing look.

"She had asked us the question already." The healer said. "As such we couldn't do administer the potion before she had her wand. The wand, as you know, brings out the magical potential for stronger potions."

"Very well, I have bought Mr. Potter some _clothing_." Minerva McGonagall said. She turned to Harry. "I will be here at the end of the month, 9am sharp."

"Farewell Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, ma'am, and thank you for today."

"You may refer to me as Aunt Minerva, or if that is too informal for you, Prof. McGonagall. My full title is such a mouthful." Prof. McGonagall smiled. "See you soon, _Miss_ Potter."

Harry sat in the dark room watching the Mediwitch brew the potion he would soon take. The potion's Polyjuice base was ready in a few weeks. Harry was not allowed to watch them make that part, but the last three ingredients were to be added just before his own hairs were.

The ingredients to make the spell permanent were very rare. Harry gave them 80G to purchase them which earned him the right to see them added to the mix. The ingredients were: Chimaera fang 30G each; Dragon egg shell 20G and lastly a Manticore sting 30G.

The bubbling muddy potion turned bright silver before the Mediwitch asked Harry to pluck a few of his hairs. She added the hairs and the potion turned the same red as his hair. The Mediwitch poured all the liquid into a bottle which cooled it instantly.

"Now you'll have to drink the potion all at once." The Mediwitch said. "I have never brewed the potion myself but I heard that it tastes rather nice, like a honey version of the person, unlike Polyjuice which tastes like a muddy version of the person."

"Um, how shouldn't there be some girl's hair in the potion?" Harry asked interested.

"Oh no." the Mediwitch laughed. "You see the Chimaera fang is used to determine your gender and you don't want to look like someone else, only a girl version of yourself." Harry nodded to that logic and drunk the potion as fast as he could.

There was a tickle sensation over his body. This was followed by heat lots of heat. Harry's body burst into flames, yet even as his skin and organs melted from his body, he only felt warm. There was a crack as Harry's ribs fell and turned into dust, a new set forming in its place. The rest of Harry's skeleton shifted slightly before his muscles, organs and skin grew again.

Physically Harry didn't look very different than before, maybe a little _softer_? It was just one more day and then Harry would be off to Hogwarts for the next couple of months. The Mediwitch handed Harry his, no her, new clothes and escorted her to the observation room. They had to make sure the spell didn't to any damage. Harry, or rather Harriet-not-yet-shortened, slept comfortable for the first time in forever, that night.

The next morning Harriet woke up early and stuffed the last of her possessions into her trunk and for the first time tapped her wand on the trunk. She felt a tug at her magic and saw a glow on the runes that shrunk the trunk.

The Mediwitch that helped with the potion checked up on her and cleared her. Harriet was then led to her primary healer and after a quick scan, she was released. Harriet waited in the hospital lobby for Prof. McGonagall.

"You look lovely, Harry." Prof. McGonagall commented as she arrived exactly on time. "I do need to warn you though many people believe you are the boy-who-lived. St. Mungo's corrected your certificates, but was still stories for the last decade."

"I don't want to be called Harry anymore." Harriet said firmly. "I was thinking of maybe Hattie, no Yetty."

"As I recall a conversation with your mother at one time, she wanted to name her daughter Petunia." Yetty pulled a sour face. Prof. McGonagall gave a smile. "I thought so, I believe your second name was changed to Lily?" Yetty nodded.

They left St. Mungo's and headed towards the Kings Cross station. There they met with a few other families. Yetty guessed they were muggle-born. Yetty stood next to a bushy haired girl and listened intently to Prof. McGonagall.

"Now, since you are all new to the wizarding world, you should know that not everything is always as they seem. This wall for example, it is solid to non-magical folk, but a witch or wizard's aura makes it insubstantial, allowing you to pass through. Any questions?" the bushy haired girl's hand shot up. "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"I was just wondering, if a non-magical holds onto a witch or wizard, will they be able to pass through?" Ms. Granger asked, her voice sounding bossy.

"A good question, very well thought out. The answer unfortunately is no. A magical Aura, no matter how strong, cannot penetrate a non-magical." Yetty's hand shot up next.

"Yes Ms. Potter?" Prof. McGonagall nodded towards the boy-turned-girl.

"Does it use the same runes as St. Mungo's?" Yetty asked.

"St. Mungo's has similar magic, but not the same a non-magical can enter without the aid of a witch or wizard." Prof. McGonagall looked over the assembled people then sighed.

"There are two words that would most likely pop up during your time at Hogwarts one I should hope more than the other. These words are 'Muggle' and 'Mudblood'. Now the word 'Muggle' was popularized by the great wizard Merlin. The term means outsider, in the wizarding world we use it for non-magical people. 'Mudblood' is a very foul word for someone with non-magical parents, it basically means dirty-blood." Ms. Granger's hand shot up again. Prof. McGonagall nodded in reply.

"How can a non-magical have a magical child?"

"A very interesting question, but we can merely speculate. You see there are 'Squibs', a child born to two magical people, who is born without magic. We believe that muggle-born children come from them, generations later, but this ancestry cannot be tested.

"Now I want each of you to bit your parents a farewell and walk straight at this wall between platforms 9 and 10. I will meet you all on the other side once I lifted the notice-me-not charms."

Yetty didn't have anyone to greet she stood to one side. She wanted to go last, to thank Prof. McGonagall.

"Hello, where is your trunk?" Yetty turned to the sound of the voice. It was the bushy haired girl.

"Hi, I got a runed trunk, it is in my pocket."

"Neat, I'm Hermione Granger, what's your name?"

"Harriet Potter, but I prefer Yetty, nice to meet you."

"That's odd. Are you a non-magical, I mean a muggle-born?"

"No, my parents were both magical. I was raised by my muggle family." Yetty looked at the confusion on Hermione's face trying to link the dots. "Yes, I am _the_ Harry Potter. My full names are Harriet Lily Potter. I don't know why my parents shortened my name to Harry though, as it's not very girly. I guess the wizarding world went wild when they started calling me the-boy-who-lived."

"Yes, I can see the assumption. Would you like to go onto the platform with me, my parents are dentists you see and they could only drop me and help me get my trunk and everything down." Hermione smiled.

They made their way to the wall when Yetty stepped aside to thank Prof. McGonagall. They made their way onto the platform, waiting for the others to show up. The Hogwarts Express was a beautiful scarlet train. There weren't any people on the platform yet so the two girls had free reign on which compartment to pick. They chose the very last and would walk there as soon as Prof. McGonagall excused them.

"Gather around," Prof. McGonagall said when she got on the platform. "This is the Hogwarts Express. It is a magical train like a few others, it is always stationed on platform 9 ¾, except when it is moving to and from Hogwarts when school starts and ends. There is another magical platform for long-distance travels between magical villages. It is located on Platform 7 ½, it is the only other magical train approved by the Ministry of Magic. As soon as the Aurors, magical police, arrive I will be taking my leave. As Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts I have some things to do. However I will be meeting you at Hogwarts for the sorting ceremony. Once on the train you are free to use magic. Also upon reaching Hogwarts you should all be in your robes. It is essential in the sorting ceremony."

McGonagall just finished her speech when there were some popping noises. Yetty assumed these were the Aurors popping in. Prof. McGonagall gave them all a smile before she disappeared with a pop. Yetty and Hermione made their way down the length of the train and into the last possible compartment. As soon as their trunks were inside Hermione insisted on getting into robes right away.

"We might not get a chance later you see." Was her reasoning, Yetty couldn't fault her.

Hermione had an ulterior motive for getting Yetty in her robes. She read all about Harry Potter and wouldn't believe that so many adults could make the same mistake. As Yetty took of her pants Hermione saw the unmistakable flat service of Yetty's swimsuit's crotch. Wait what?

"Why are you wearing a swimsuit?" Hermione asked.

"Um, I am kinda shy, and dressing in a loo doesn't sound too appealing so I thought that if I wore a swimsuit I could get dressed even if there were boys in the compartment." Yetty answered.

"Why didn't I think of that? It is such a logical idea." Hermione shrugged.

Satisfied that 'Harry' wasn't a boy in disguise Hermione took her own clothes off and dressed in the school uniform and robe. It also helped that Yetty took off the swimsuit when she had her skirt on, and Hermione got a brief glimpse underneath the fabric.

Soon the platform outside became bustling with activity. Hermione glanced outside to look at the magical families and what they were doing. She also noted the assortment of pets. Then something came back to her.

"Yetty, what exactly is St. Mungo's?"

"It's the wizarding world's hospital here in London." Yetty said not catching the wince Hermione gave.

"Were you there for some reason before?" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper.

"Since the week before my birthday." Yetty answered carefully not liking where this was going. "Before you ask the next question please note. Not all non-magical people are kind and caring like your parents."

"Why were you there, I won't tell anyone." Hermione was biting her lip.

"Malnourishment and mana-poisoning," Yetty said. "I was treated like an animal by my relatives, my uncle and cousin never spoke a word to me and thankfully never touched me. If I behaved I was allowed to eat, every time I did accidental magic I was banished to the cupboard under the stairs without any food and sometimes no water. The food I did manage to get was leftovers thrown into a cat bowl. My magic formed some kind of protection in and around me and kept me alive, but magic isn't supposed to be used that way so it started poisoning me."

Hermione gasped.

"The healers flushed out the poison and slowly got me nourished. Then there was the other thing that I won't tell you just yet." Yetty finished.

The train eventually started moving and the girls got into fooling around with spells. They both read through the entire list of school books and could compare notes. Everything was well until the compartment door swung open shortly before lunch. It revealed the sneering face of an arrogant looking boy with platinum blond hair. Behind him were his bodyguards.

"Where is he!" the boy demanded. The two girls just blinked. "Where is Harry Potter?"

Hermione was about to answer, but a stern look from Yetty stopped her.

"I don't care for your attitude, as you can clearly see there are no boys in this compartment." The boy glared at the redhead, he wanted to make a Weasley comment but this girl clearly didn't wear hand me downs.

"Mudbloods!" The boy stormed out.

Hermione was confused she turned to Yetty.

"Why didn't you tell him you were 'Harry' Potter?" she asked clearly confused.

"He doesn't deserve to know. Besides he reminds me of my cousin. My cousin might not have spoken to me, but he did hurt me quite a few times." Yetty pinched her nose.

The door at the very back of the train opened and a rather old lady exited with a cart full of delicious smelling treats.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the lady kindly asked.

"No thank you, I really don't like sweets." Hermione said sadly, Yetty thought it had something to do with her dentist parents.

"I'll take some of each," Yetty smiled, "Oh and some water and juice please, I need plenty of liquid."

The total came to 1G, 5S and 2K. Yetty offered Hermione some and after careful consideration, Hermione settled on a pumpkin pasty. Yetty tried some of each of their assortment, usually just a bite or two and placed the rest in her trunk. Hermione noted this but didn't comment.

"Have you seen a toad?" Yetty blinked she didn't hear the door open.

"Sorry but no," Yetty said with a smile. "Our door was closed for most of the ride. When did you last see it?"

"Just after Malfoy came in and asked if Harry Potter was sitting with us." Neville recalled. Yetty had a bad feeling.

"Arrogant boy with platinum hair that kinda looks like a ferret?" Yetty asked. Neville nodded. "I think one of his bigger friends might've taken your toad. When they came here one kept looking at his pockets."

"What?" Hermione asked, she prided herself to see what others missed, how could she miss that?

"You know Hermione, the taller of the two boys, the one with curlier hair." Yetty answered, "He was standing further back than the other one."

"Crabbe." The round face boy supplied. Yetty looked back at him. "Oh sorry, my name is Neville Longbottom, Crabbe and Goyle were with Malfoy when Trevor disappeared."

"Neville, there should be professor or adult in the first compartment. Maybe you could ask them to help you get your toad back from Crabbe. I want to help, but currently neither Hermione nor I would stand a chance against them, we were raised non-magical." Yetty said. She noticed Hermione wanted to object but logic was on Yetty's side. "I'm Yetty by the way, and this is my friend Hermione."

They arrived at the station as the evening drew near. Neville was able to get his toad and came to thank them personally. A booming voice sounded throughout the train asking them to leave their trunks as is.

When they got of they were greeted by a giant of a man. He called the first years and led them to the black lake.

"No more than four to a boat." He said, his voice sounded muffled.

Yetty and Hermione got in a boat with Neville and a red haired boy with a long nose and loads of freckles. He clearly liked the sun more that it liked him. They glided across the lake and underneath the castle to a private dock.

Yetty stopped Neville from leaving the boat without Trevor, again. They climbed a long staircase ending at the door to Hogwarts castle. Hagrid gave three loud knocks before handing the first years over to Prof. McGonagall.

"Welcome first years," She greeted them. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I suggest you wait out here and smarten yourselves up a bit, I will be with you momentarily." She gave a pointed look and Ron, the redhead from their boat, and Neville, who somehow managed to get his robe tied under his ear.

Yetty's eyes burned from the magic around her. Couldn't anyone else see this? Yetty stood against the wall talking to Hermione and ignoring the glares they got from the obvious pure-blood idiots. She felt it suddenly and ducked very low pulling Hermione with her. Not even a second later a gathering of ghosts floated over them.

"What? Who are you then?" a ghost with a ruffle-neck tunic asked the first years.

"New student how lovely hope to see you in Hufflepuff my old house." A fat friar greeted happily.

They then continued talking as if nothing happened, something about peeves. Yetty didn't really listen to them at this point. Moments later Prof. McGonagall came to fetch the first years and led them to the front of the great hall. There was a very old hat on a stool waiting for them. A rip appeared and the hat started to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid_!

_And don't get in a flap_!

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap_!

Yetty didn't much care where everyone was sorted even if she tried to memorize them all. All that mattered was the ones that would share her dorm, Lavender Brown, Fae Dunbar, Hermione Granger and Parvati Patil. Yetty took a deep breath as Sally-Ann perks was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Harriet Potter!" Prof. McGonagall called out. Yetty stepped forward actually feeling the eyes on her. She found solace under the sorting hat's dark embrace.

"Right then," a voice sounded in her head, "You are an interesting one. It would've been quite difficult to place you if the outside didn't match the inside. There is a lot of potential inside this head of yours, but where to put you?"

"May I provide an argument?" Yetty thought back.

"You may." The hat seemed amused.

"I won't fit in Slytherin, they are too bigoted and underhanded, not to mention they would bully me. Hufflepuff, according to your lovely off-key song, are for the honest and just. Since my body used to be male I don't exactly fit that description." Here the hat chuckled. "I love to read and learn, but I'm not the studious type."

"Yes, I have noticed as much, therefore I would've placed you, anyway, in…"

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted to the hall.

Yetty thanked the hat and made her way through the cheering crowd.

_**AN:**_

_**I got this idea after reading several like it, but one stood out above all: Red Headed Stepchild by sfjoellen: **__** s/9037058/1/Red-Headed-Stepchild**_

_**Thank you for getting me to write again**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Comfortable**

_I haven't written fanfiction for a while and decided to start again. Not with my previous story, that ship has sailed. This story is about Harry Potter feeling uncomfortable in his own skin, and took the steps to become comfortable. Gender Altered Harry. Dumbledore Bashing. Eventual Harry/{Secret}. This is set from 1996 onwards, just for the record._

**Chapter 2**

Dumbledore didn't like this one bit, the people who knew him best could tell. Prof. McGonagall was one of the people who _could_ tell. The tell-tale signs in his eyes showed that he was reaching out his mental probes to try and find out how the-boy-lived showed up as a girl. And there it was. Albus Dumbledore was probing her mind, time for a counter attack. Minerva thought back to the day she sat on the wall when Harry was given his title.

_The feeling of being squeezed down a pipe had always been disorienting, one does get used to it, sure, but not when your mind was somewhere else. The rumours had already started to grow rampant. He-who-must-not-be-named has been defeated by a mere baby. _

_That was why she was here. She overheard that Dumbledore had a foolish idea that leaving Harry with his Aunt would be a good idea. She could feel the wards Albus prepared, disgusting. _

_As a cat she made her way to Privet Drive and read the map she brought with her. Suddenly she felt eyes on her and vanished the map. That was who she was looking for to begin with, the big beefy man with hardly any neck. She glared at the muggle in front of her. She took pleasure in seeing he was uncomfortable. _

_The rest of the day was quite informative, she had learned that compared to other muggles, the Dursley family hated magic. She sat waiting under the window listening to the news. She rolled her eyes at some of the ministrations of magical Britain. _

_And then Vernon Dursley brought up the Potters. Petunia was a right nasty peace of work. When the lights went out, Dumbledore showed up. There was no way she could convince the headmaster to not leave Harry there._

_Three years later Minerva showed up at the Dursley's house again to check up on Harry. She could feel the build up of accidental magic. There was a shouting competition between a 4-year-old Harry, his cousin, Dudley, and Vernon Dursley. _

"_Shut-up and never speak to me ever again!" Young Harry shouted._

_The accidental magic released and the house went silent. Sure she was obliged to report this incident since the trace won't register what magic was used until Harry got a wand, but she wasn't going to._

_Then came the sound of something she could never get out of her mind, the blood chilling screams of Harry being brutally beaten by his Uncle. She turned back into a woman and was about to cast a very menacing stunner at the oaf, when she was ejected by the wards and couldn't pass again. That night she had words with Dumbledore but the fool wouldn't listen._

_The next day, calmed down, she went to the Dursleys. She could pass the wards, but as soon as she thought about taking Harry the wards ejected her again. Thinking fast, she went to child services intend on getting Harry out. The child services came back and said that Harry ran away, she however didn't believe it._

Prof. McGonagall smiled as she noticed the slight horror on Dumbledore's well behaved face. He wouldn't get any information from her.

Yetty didn't like the tentacles the headmaster was sending out. She could only see the outline, something Mind-healer Anderson taught her after her trip to Diagon Ally. It was a way to filter out the magical from the 'normal'.

A tentacle reached Prof. McGonagall and almost instantly an outlined brain appeared and pulled the tentacle with it. The tentacle had glowing balls return to the headmaster. Yetty thought that this might be a memory or something.

When a tentacle headed her way Yetty imagined a giant three-headed dog. The magical outline of the dog appeared. The dog attacked the tentacle and two others, making the headmaster's eyes stretch. Soon after, all the tentacles were gone and Yetty could continue her idle conversation with Hermione.

Hermione noticed that Yetty only barely ate, spending more time drinking juice, not the sweet smelling pumpkin juice, no she helped herself to the orange juice. Hermione filed this away for later that evening.

"Now that our stomachs are full and our eyes are drooping I have a few start-of-term notices to give." The headmaster said his voice was lined with magic. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbid den to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corri dors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that, this year, the third-floor corri dor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few students laughed, Yetty wasn't amongst them. Her mind was focused on the third floor, what could be in there that could get them killed? Yetty didn't like this, but her curiosity was peaked.

The first years followed a prefect named Percy Weasley up quite a few sets of stairs and past many portraits and through loads of doors. When they reached the 7th floor corridor they where met by floating walking sticks. Yetty could make out the outline of a little man with wickedly slanted eyes, dressed outlandish clothes including a bell-covered hat and a bow tie.

"Let us pass Peeves," Percy all but demanded. There was a rude loud noise, like air being let out of a balloon, and the outline became solid.

"Oh, ickle firsties," the creature smirked, "What fun."

Percy threatened the creature with the Bloody Baron and after some obscene gestures the creature drifted off. Percy explained that Peeves was a poltergeist and that the only person he was scared of was the Bloody Baron.

They went around the corner and came to a halt in front of a portrait of a portly lady dressed in pink. She asked for the password, Caput Draconis, before swinging open. The common room was cosy. Yetty could see herself relax by the fire with a good book.

"The dorm rooms are through those doors, the boys on the left, the girls on the right. Your schedules will be given at breakfast, sleep soundly." With that Percy went into the dorm rooms.

Yetty followed the other girls into the right door and paused when she felt the glare on her. She knew this was going to happen. She also knew about the enchantment on the stairs, the same enchantment she saw right now.

"Okay girls," A female prefect stood on the bottom stair glaring at Yetty. "There is one thing you need to know about these stairs. If a boy climbs them they will turn into a very slippery slide about halfway up."

Yetty sighed. She knew what the prefect meant. Once the healers told her that she is 100% and that she will be able to go into the girls dorms, she had asked them what they meant. They explained all about the sexist stairs. Yetty walked past the other girls and made her way up. Pass the halfway mark, almost there, on top. Yetty turned to the others who where in shock. She saw that the prefect was blocking Hermione from coming up.

"Yes I am a girl, or do you think this was a fluke? Call a boy in here, I dare you!" Yetty said, the prefect took up her challenge and called the Weasley twins. They made it halfway before the stairs became a slide. Satisfied the other girls climbed the stairs.

Yetty entered the room labelled 'Class of 1996' and found her trunk already at the foot of her bed. Her bed was in the far corner, not unexpected. Yetty took off her robe and gathered her bath supplies.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked genuinely curious.

"Hermione, remember what I said about being the Harry Potter?" Hermione nodded. "Imagine growing up to stories about the-boy-who-lived, emphasis on boy. Naturally girls will be uncomfortable around me."

Yetty walked to the bathroom and walked to the furthest stall. She knew this was coming, but it didn't make her feel any better. She scanned the instructions on the door, she had a feeling you would only see this once or twice. She pointed her wand at the tap and felt the connection. She put her wand down and opened the tap, the water was perfect.

Yetty didn't know how long she stood under the shower, but when she returned to their room Hermione's bed was very close to hers and the bushy haired girl was sitting there reading a book.

"How was your shower?" Hermione smiled

"Devine," Yetty said as she put her clothes in the hamper next to her bed. "You point your wand at the tap and it gives you the perfect temperature water."

"I know, we all had a quick shower." Hermione smiled. "The doors also automatically lock behind you. I wanted to come see if you were okay but couldn't open the door."

"I'm only a little frustrated, that's all." Yetty smiled. "But that doesn't explain why you moved your bed all the way over here and they moved away."

"Gossip mongers and beauty-queens the lot of them." Hermione said. "Besides, they're not convinced you're a girl yet."

"Yeah apparently, my comic is sold wherever you can buy Martin Miggs, the mad muggle." The two girls laughed.

"On a serious note though, I noticed on the train and again during dinner that you eat very little, why is that?" Hermione's eyes shone from within.

"Before I tell you, do you know what exactly malnourishment is?" Hermione nodded. "As a magical you can conjure food and could probably survive for a few weeks. This conjured food, over time, can become poisonous. What happened to me was I rarely had something to eat since I was 4-years-old. The most I got, if I got something, was bread crusts. My accidental magic multiplied the food and gave me mana-poisoning. For the last month and a bit I was in St. Mungo's. They flushed out the poison and began to get me nourished again. With regular, small, meals and snacks they got me looking normal again. The sweets and snacks I bought on the Hogwarts Express will probably hold me for another month or so. My stomach won't be stretched enough until at least June next year."

"That's awful, but how do you stretch your stomach?" Hermione asked.

"Bottoms up!" Yetty smiled taking out a strange phial. As soon as the liquid was drunk it refilled instantly. She glanced at Hermione. "It's a refill phial. The malnourishment can't leave St. Mungo's even if I am the first in decades to suffer from it, the sheer amount of ingredients needs to be constantly refilled."

"And they gave you the phial for when you need to take the potion." Hermione said in understanding. "So how often do you need to take it?"

"After breakfast and before bed." Yetty said ending the conversation.

Monday morning came far too early for the newly sorted witches and wizards. Yetty was always an early riser but for some reason she only woke at seven, like the other girls in her dorm. She could see traces of magic all around. Were they placed under a sleeping spell?

Yetty gathered her things and made her way to the shower. Quickly finishing up Yetty got dressed in her uniform and went back to the dorm, the other girls was in the shower. Yetty glanced at her miraculously made bed and noticed her robes were folded on the table next to her bed.

Once she had her robe on she quickly stacked her books in the knapsack in her trunk. She also pulled out the shrunken potion ingredients and writing supplies. Giving everything a once over Yetty pulled a belt from her trunk and pulled it through her wand holster. She loosely fastened the belt and holstered her wand. She smiled when Hermione entered the room.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." With that Yetty left the dorm. She smiled sweetly at the other first years. "The dorm is Yetty Potter free."

"Don't you mean Harry Potter?" Fae looked amuse.

"Harriet Lily Potter. My full name," Yetty smiled. "Hari, with one 'R' and an 'I', Riette, Hattie, Rie, and Yetty are all recognized variations for my name. So my parents introduced me as Harry, and people assumed I was a boy, the story of my life. GET OVER IT!" the last part Yetty said rather loudly, before storming down the stairs.

True to her word, Yetty waited for Hermione at the notice board. The two girls made their way down to the Great Hall. As they sat and enjoyed their breakfast Prof. McGonagall handed them their schedule. It was a square parchment written in a circle that you had to turn four times to read them all. McGonagall smiled and told them they were welcome to rewrite it anyway they wish to.

They thanked Prof. McGonagall and finished their breakfast. After breakfast they went back to their dorm to unload some of the books and non essentials. As it turned out they would only need four books that day. Yetty ruffled in her trunk and pulled out her Dragon hide gloves. When Hermione raised an eye Yetty rolled her eyes.

"Our first period is Herbology. We will most likely be digging in soil at some stage. I may not be the most girly-girl, but I don't want dirt underneath my nails. The same with a hot cauldron." Hermione smiled and got her own gloves out.

"So where do we go?" Hermione asked.

"On the back of the schedule there is a list of the classes and a rough idea where it is. Herbology is in Greenhouse 1 behind the castle. I think this is some kind of test, you know, who will figure where the classes are."

Hermione gave Yetty a hug. She didn't have time to examine the schedule just yet. They left the castle and made their way pass a pitch with 6 massive poles with rings on top. They were the first Gryffindor students to arrive. They shared the class with Hufflepuff.

The first class was mostly introduction. The first period was spend outlying the theory around Herbology. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, was an interesting read and will be their Herbology book for all seven years, if they chose to follow it pass O.W.L level. The second period was a grand tour off all the greenhouses. First years were only allowed in the first two.

Herbology was an okay subject, but Yetty didn't like the stares she got. The most intense of these came from Ron Weasley. Apparently he was angry at Yetty for being a girl. As soon as the bell sounded after the second period Yetty dashed off with Hermione in tow.

After the short break, something Yetty though would be used to clean up. They made their way to the middle courtyard. Transfiguration was on the left side, while the temporary class for Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) was on the right. Yetty assumed that Temporary means that it's usually on the third floor.

Prof. Quirinus Quirrell had something to hide. Yetty could see a conflict around his turban. She didn't buy his act that he's scared of everything, she would have to investigate later. The class began with roll call, a dawdling process that took a few minutes thanks to his stutter.

"P-Potter?" Prof. Quirrell looked rather confused, "W-where's M-Mister P-Potter?"

"Its 'Miss' Potter professor, I'm a girl." Yetty corrected the man.

"So y-you are," Prof. Quirrell looked conflicted, but continued the roll.

Just like Herbology, DADA was spent introducing the students to the subject and giving them a rough outline of what the course would entail. It took most of the double period to get through the impressive list. In all the class sounded great, but it wasn't what Yetty expected.

After lunch it was History of Magic on the 4th floor. The coolest thing was to see the ghost of Prof. Binns coming through the blackboard. He took a quick roll not really waiting for a reply, before he went into lecturing about ancient witches and wizards. Luckily they didn't have any homework just yet.

After History of Magic, they had a free period. Yetty took this time to draft a more readable schedule for herself. She also included a table with course books, author and likely subjects. She then used a quick charm from one of the extra books she had to highlight the subjects and books accordingly. She smiled at Hermione.

"Now it's more organized don't you think?" Hermione nodded and made her own schedule the same as Yetty's, after Yetty taught her the charm that is.

After breakfast the next day, Yetty and Hermione made their way to the middle courtyard for Transfiguration. The class was across the courtyard from Prof. Quirrell's temporary class. When the girls entered, they were met by a Tabby cat sitting on the desk. Yetty couldn't shake the feeling that she saw the cat before on Privet Drive.

As the rest of the class filed in they were all stared at by the cat. It was only when the tardy bell rang that the cat jumped from the table and turned into a stern looking woman, Prof. McGonagall.

"Good Morning class." Prof. McGonagall greeted them. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Prof. McGonagall turned her desk into a pig and then back again. Yetty knew that this was advance so she didn't press it, unlike some of the others in class. Like the other classes, the first class was spent outlining the course objective. They wouldn't start covering spells until the next lesson.

After the break they made their way to the second floor, class E, for Charms. Prof. Flitwick was small excitable man, who had to stand on a stack of books to see over his desk. He began the lesson by taking roll and like the others, gave them an outline on what they would do in class. When class ended, Prof. Flitwick asked Yetty to stay behind. Yetty assured Hermione that she'll be fine. She had an idea what this was about.

"Ms. Potter thank you," he said with a smile. "I was merely curious about the potion you took, was it Polyjuice based or did they use a potion with runespoor eggs?"

"Polyjuice sir, why?" Yetty was curious.

"Well there is a potion made of runespoor eggs that has a similar effect, yet it can be reversed by taking the potion again or by letting it run its course. The Polyjuice based potion is irreversible, unlike regular Polyjuice." Prof. Flitwick smiled. "I hope you are more 'comfortable' now at least."

"Yes thank you sir." Yetty smiled.

"Good day Ms. Potter, hope you do well in class."

They had a free period, just like the previous day, and after lunch it was a class that Yetty really looked forward to, potions. The class was down in the dungeons. Yetty thought it appropriate, what other place could have natural preservation?

Hermione and Yetty took a seat in the middle of the room, no point in sitting at the front with a teacher rumoured to hate Gryffindor. Soon the class was filled with students, Gryffindor and Slytherin. The class just got a little more complicated. As soon as the tardy bell rang Prof. Snape walked into the room, his cloak bellowing behind him.

"There will be little foolish wand waving in this class so I won't expect many of you to believe that this is indeed magic." He began and gave a soft glare at Yetty for some reason. "Not many of you would understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper on death. If you aren't a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach. Now when I say your name, only say 'here'."

Prof. Snape stopped at Yetty's name giving the girl a glare before continuing the roll.

"Potter," Prof. Snape said after the roll call, "Our new celebrity. What would you get if you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Isn't it the ingredients for the draught of living death, sir?" Yetty asked.

"Are you asking me Potter?" Yetty thought about it.

"No sir, it makes a powerful sleeping potion known as the draught of living death, with the other ingredients they didn't cover in the introduction. It can only be cured with the wiggenweld potion, the no ingredients were mentioned for it, either, both are 6th year potions."

"1 point from Gryffindor, I didn't ask for more information." Prof. Snape said then asked another question. "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat, sir," Yetty said then censored her long answer. "It acts as a cure for most poisons on its own and is used as an ingredient for others."

"Very well," luckily Prof. Snape didn't take more points. "Last question, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are part of the same plant sir, the plant is also known as aconite. More technically according to chapter 17, monkshood are the roots, wolfsbane the stem and aconite the flowers."

"The rest of you gaping idiots write that down then turn to the board and start your potion. Potter you will stay after class."

Yetty set up her cauldron and took out her ingredients. With a tap of her wand the case enlarged slightly and she pulled out the three ingredients, snake fangs, horned slugs and porcupine quills. Hermione came back with a jug of water and poured it in the cauldron. They agreed that one class Yetty would be the brewer the next would be Hermione. They even wrote it on their schedule.

Hermione counted off the quantities while Yetty ground the snake fangs. Hearing the low bubble Yetty switched off the burner and scooped in four measures of fangs before heating the potion to 250 for 10 seconds, luckily she had a copper cauldron, this would allow them to add the other ingredients earlier.

Exactly 34min later, before Yetty switched off the heat completely she added the 4 slugs. Waiting for the potion to cool slightly she added the 2 quills. She put it back on the very low flame and stood aside to allow Hermione to stir the potion 5 times, clockwise. They shut down the heat completely and waited for Prof. Snape to come and inspect their work.

"Potter, why are you just sitting there? Get back to your potion, 1 point from Gryffindor."

"Professor, I have a copper cauldron, it brews the potion a bit faster. We are done with it."

"Bring me a phial and we'll see." Prof. Snape said. Yetty poured some of the potion into the phial and she and Hermione took it to the front of the class. Prof. Snape inspected it. "It looks consistent, but will it work?"

Just then there was an explosion and a melted cauldron, Prof. Snape couldn't blame Yetty and Hermione now, stupid copper cauldrons. Neville was covered in boils. Prof. Snape thought it appropriate to 'test' their potion on him, unsurprisingly it worked.

"You two get a passing grade for this class, bring me two phials with your names and vanish or bottle the rest of the potion."

He dismissed the girls as they spend the rest of the lesson working on the homework essay on boils and the cure of boils potion. As class ended Hermione stayed behind with Yetty. She had a bad feeling about Prof. Snape. The teacher sighed and told her to sit quietly.

"Potter you have a lot to live up to in my class. Your mother was a potions mistress while she attended school here. I was merely able to surpass her when she decided to get married instead of pursuing a career. Don't bring any more shame to her memory than you already have. That is all now get out of my classroom."

The girls darted out of the room faster that a bat out of hell. They made their way to the common room to finish their essay. As they got there someone was waiting for them. Ron Weasley was a great guy, but he was an idiot at times, like now.

"What did Snape want?" he demanded.

"Nothing important," Yetty sighed. "He just told me that my mother had some pretty big shoes to fill."

"Seriously," Ron didn't seem convinced.

"Yes, now can we come in?" Hermione asked. Ron had the decency to blush a bit.

"Why do you think Prof. Snape said you shouldn't bring 'more' shame to your mother's memory?" Hermione asked that night as she and Yetty lay down.

"I don't know," Yetty answered, she knew this question was coming. "I kinda look like my mom, always had, but my hair is practically untameable, and I wear glasses. Those are traits of my father apparently. I think he might've meant those, who knows?"

Hermione didn't seem to believe her, but she wasn't ready to give the real reason just yet.

Their first real charms lesson was brilliant. They may not have worked on levitation, but it was nice to be one of the first one to charm her pineapple to walk. The only reason Yetty wasn't the first to get it to tap-dance was because she didn't know what tap-dancing was.

Herbology was great too. They potted some seedlings into bigger pots, nothing too dangerous, unless you counted the smell of dragon dung. Yetty could practically see the magic in it. This magic would fuel the plants for the future.

Yetty was beginning to think that they only had class with the Hufflepuff and Slytherin houses when she exited Magical theory that afternoon. The class was brilliant, but it was a shame that they only took it the first year.

She was woken at 10pm by a very rude bell. In a moment of foggy clarity she recognized that her wand was the source of the bell, well hers and every other students and that only the student could hear it. She went to wash up before she grabbed her telescope and went down to the common room to wait for 11h30 to go to the astronomy tower.

When she and Hermione arrived they were met by the Ravenclaw students. Talia set her telescope out and took out a star-chart she bought at Diagon Ally, she thought it looked cool, but now it could be practical.

The class itself was great. They all received a star-chart similar to Yetty's. Yetty earned 10 points for having her own. They studied the night sky and learned which constellations would be best for which potion. On which cycle of the moon their magic would be more potent. To a lesser intend, the professor told Yetty in a whisper that she did the right thing taking the potion when she did.

The next morning they learned their first defensive charm in DADA, a standard light spell. Yetty read the theory while Prof. Quirrell tried to explain it. It was useful against a wide variety of dark magical creatures and the advanced forms could save you from being attacked by a feeding vampire, but not a breeding one.

In transfiguration they were each given a match when they entered. Prof. McGonagall made them take a few pages of notes and then given the second period to turn their matches into needles, Yetty was able to form the match into the shape, size and colour of a needle, but it was still made of wood. Hermione on the other-hand completely transfigured the needle and began giving Yetty pointers. Class ended just as Yetty completely transfigured her match.

The next period was equivalent to muggle PT. Madam Hooch was the supervisor, but she wouldn't arrive until the second week of term. So the first period was spent in the common room.

Yetty got a letter the following day inviting her and a friend for tea with the game keeper, Hagrid. What surprised Yetty more was the fact that he gave her this beautiful snowy owl. There was only one name that would fit this beautiful creature and that was Hedwig.

In potions Hermione took the role of brewer and just like before, Prof. Snape couldn't find anything wrong with their potion, and it was frustrating the man. Yetty could tell since his eyes hid the hidden turmoil.

Herbology was the last class before their off afternoon. They had a theory bout the plants they potted the previous lesson, Yetty couldn't be happier. She thought that Herbology was just a glorified version of gardening, and she had enough of those.

Hagrid was a nice enough guy, even with his fascination with dangerous animals. Talia told him that her mental shield took the form of a three-headed dog. He told them about his Cerberus, Fluffy. He didn't know that the girls would meet Fluffy the next week, or ever for that matter. No today was just tea amongst friends.

They talked about classes and they talked about magical creatures. Hagrid told them that he would really like to have a dragon. Yetty pointed out that dragons were off limits for a reason. They spend a lot of time arguing the pros and cons. In the end Hagrid conceded that the cons outweigh the pros.

In all the first week of term was as good as any they could hope for. Yetty hoped that the next weeks would be better as they got into more advance spells. Hagrid bid them a good day, they agreed to meet with him weekly until term became too demanding, then they would visit when they could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comfortable**

_I haven't written fanfiction for a while and decided to start again. Not with my previous story, that ship has sailed. This story is about Harry Potter feeling uncomfortable in his own skin, and took the steps to become comfortable. Gender Altered Harry. Dumbledore Bashing. Eventual Harry/{Secret}. This is set from 1996 onwards, just for the record._

**Chapter 3**

The second week was met with a notice on the board. Flying lessons would start that Thursday. As soon as Hermione saw this she was only stopped from going to the library by Yetty pointing out that the library only opened at first break, after Herbology.

Yetty giggled when Hermione practically dragged her to the library to find books on flying. They found a battered copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Hermione was practically breathing in the book. Yetty somehow knew that her bushy haired friend had a phobia. Yetty took it upon herself to comfort the girl.

The week passed relatively quickly and Thursday was upon them. Prof.'s Quirrell and McGonagall felt that the students needed a slight break. Prof. Quirrell's was hidden behind the lesson on escaping a flying creature with nothing but hard ground beneath you. The spell coated your body with a type of sponge, cushioning your fall. The stronger your magic the softer your landing.

Prof. McGonagall on the other hand seemed to completely drop the planned lesson. Although the quick wink told Yetty that this was the lesson she planned. She recalled her time as a chaser playing for Gryffindor from her 4th year. She mentioned a few names of the best and worst players she had met.

Then she told them about the other sports that were still played on brooms, and to a lesser extend the recreational and romantic situations she and others like her found themselves in, on a broom. Yetty could tell she missed someone close to her but didn't press the issue.

When they finally left for their afternoon 'PT' session, the Slytherins were already there. Yetty recalled the numerous lies and half-truths she heard since the notice went up. Malfoy was on the front-lines of these lies and half-truths.

"Oh look who it is drag-queen Potter and his mudblood bitch." Yetty rolled her eyes. Malfoy gave the rest of his house a bad name.

"Idiot," one of the Slytherin girls said while smacking Malfoy behind the head.

"Davis what is your problem?" Malfoy sneered at the dark haired girl.

"Potter is a girl you bigoted berk, get over it."

Madam Hooch arrived before there was a fight. She ushered the groups on either side of the field. The instructions to get the broom airborne were quite simple, hold out your wand hand and forcibly say 'Up'. Yetty got it on her first try, Hermione shot her a glance.

"You have to say it like you mean it." Yetty whispered to Hermione. Nine tries later the broom was in Hermione's hand.

Madam hooch told them to mount the brooms and went around correcting them. Yetty heard the same Slytherin girl snicker when Madam Hooch told Malfoy he's been mounting his broom wrong all these years.

"Now on my whistle you will kick off the ground hard. Hover for a few moments then lean forward and touch back… boy what are you doing?"

Neville had already kicked off. His nervous magic was propelling him higher. About 20ft up Neville lost his grip and fell on the ground with a fleshy crunch. Madam Hooch warned them to stay on the ground while she took Neville to the hospital wing.

"Did you see his face?" Malfoy laughed and picked something up from the ground.

"What is that Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran send him."

"I really think you should give that to me," Yetty said slowly.

"Or what Potter? You'll whip out your knob and piss on me?" Malfoy took a broom and rose into the sky. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. Come up here and stop me if you can Potter."

Yetty was angry and that made the magic she saw brighter. The broom was connected to the ground by a magical line of sorts. As the magical line passed over her she took hold of the line, it felt relatively solid. Malfoy's broom jerked to a stop.

Yetty was just as surprised as everyone. She took a breath and imagined the magic being pulled to the ground. The next thing anyone knew the broom just fell. Yetty had somehow pulled the magic out of the broom and no one knew it. Malfoy fell to the ground with his broom, Neville's remembral rolled towards Yetty.

"Malfoy what did you do?" Yetty asked. A few others had the same look on their faces.

Madam Hooch returned and noticed a scathed Malfoy. She yelled at him and after examining the broom confirmed Yetty's suspicion. The broom's magic was drained. In the end Malfoy wasn't suspended, but he was given detention. He blamed Yetty for it.

Yetty and Hermione stayed in the library after the lesson, wrapped up in their studies. They were in an abandoned corner and didn't hear the library close. When they finally realized the time it was passed curfew.

The girls had to sneak back to the common room without being caught. There were a few close calls, but none more so then when they had to scamper into the third floor corridor on the right and duck into a locked room.

When the footsteps died Yetty decided to turn around. There she saw a giant three headed dog, just like her mental protection. One thought crossed her mind before she walked up to the Cerberus. 'It's so fluffy.'

Hermione was panicking. There was a large, snarling, three headed dog standing on a trapdoor and her friend is walking towards it. What happened next, shocked Hermione, Yetty started petting the large dog and it didn't try to eat her. Yetty read the name on the collar and laughed at what she read there.

"Hermione, I think we just met Fluffy." Upon hearing its name the right head gave Yetty a lick. "Hey there Fluffy, are you a boy or a girl?" the dog stood up. It was a bitch. "You're just the cutest girl, aren't you?"

"Um Yetty, I think we need to go." Hermione squeaked out.

"Oh, okay." Yetty gave Fluffy a kiss. "I don't know when I'll see you again, but be a good girl and give the intruders hell for me, okay?" All three of Fluffy's heads barked affirmative.

Yetty and Hermione walked back to the common room, they reached it just as the fat lady wanted to walk away. She scolded them, but understood when they said they were in the library and lost track of time.

The next day after potions Yetty could hardly keep herself under control as she skipped down to Hagrid's hut. The giant of a man was surprised to see the two girls, but offered them some tea regardless.

"Hagrid what is Fluffy guarding on the third floor?" Yetty asked.

"How d'yeh kno' Fluffy's there?" Hagrid wasn't holding anything that could've broken luckily.

"We were in the library yesterday and missed curfew so we had to sneak back to the common room." Yetty said smiling. "Mr. Filch must've heard us because he was shouting. We unlocked a door and hid there. Fluffy was surprised and didn't growl at us at first."

"And then she went up to pet Fluffy." Hermione chipped in. "We didn't know we were on the third floor by the way."

"She is a cutie though." Yetty smiled.

After hearing their story Hagrid was befuddled. The only way he knew how to calm Fluffy was through music. Yetty had somehow gained the trust of one of his most difficult creatures. He asked them not to go to Fluffy that often and promised Yetty she could accompany him when he went up to feed Fluffy.

When they went up to the castle with the prepared meal, Hermione excused herself. Fluffy wasn't a big fan of anyone, while Yetty was petting her, the heads glared at her menacingly.

"Hi Fluffy," Yetty said after Hagrid unlocked the door with the enchanted key. "We came to feed you."

If Hagrid didn't see it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it. Fluffy's tail was wagging as she crouched with her front paws. Yetty placed her hands on her knees talking to Fluffy like one would any dog that wanted to play.

"No jumping, you'll crush me," Yetty said and Fluffy stood upright. While she was distracted, Hagrid deposited the three bowls in the corner. What Yetty did next shocked him even more. "Now Fluffy, I know that Hagrid means well, but there is this potion called Polyjuice. It allows people to look like someone else."

"Wha' are ye doin'?" Hagrid asked earning a growl from Fluffy.

"Here's what you do girl. If Hagrid comes in here with your food he has to say 'sit' then you sit, can you do that for me." Fluffy did just that her tail swiping the floor sending up dust. "Now after Hagrid puts your food down he'll ask for your paw. You raise this one," Yetty touched the left paw. Fluffy raised it in reply. Yetty motioned Hagrid closer. "Once Hagrid takes your paw, go on Hagrid," Hagrid took Fluffy's left paw. "And walks out the room, only then do you eat okay. We don't want someone to poison you."

The two walked out the room and as soon as the door locked they could hear Fluffy going over to the bowls and ate. Hagrid shook his head. Yetty had a natural way with animals, even if she didn't know it. Hagrid decided he needed to test this theory, so he would first get permission from Dumbledore. Yetty went to bed unaware of what the next day would bring.

Yetty scraped her back trying to find anymore homework to do. She and Hermione had already finished every assignment given to them. When they couldn't find more homework, Hermione suggested the library. Normally Yetty would jump at the opportunity, but she had another idea.

"Why don't we go read outside by the lake instead? Winter is coming then we won't have that opportunity." Hermione thought about it and couldn't find a fault. It wasn't like they had a test on Monday.

Yetty read exactly five pages of her book when Hagrid asked her if she wanted to meet some of his other pets. Apparently the giant asked the headmaster, and he approved providing Hagrid was with her the whole time. Hermione opted out, she didn't want to think of the other creatures.

The first bunch was easy, Hippogriffs. Hagrid wanted to see what Yetty could make of them before he intervened. Buckbeak walked forward and made eye contact with Yetty. Yetty cocked her head to the side before she curtsied. In return Buckbeak bowed and approached her. Another first Hagrid didn't expect.

The next step would be the Thestrals. Hagrid doubted Yetty could see them so he placed a piece of meat on the ground and waited.

"Hagrid what are they? They look absolutely starved." Hagrid smiled.

"Thestrals, on'y tame herd in Britain. Ye can see them?"

"Yeah, they look like their only skin and bones."

"Tha's 'cause they are. Thestrals can't gain weight. Too much ene'gy I reckon. They hunt their own food, keeps Aragon's children under control, they do."

Next were the unicorns, they ran when the duo approached. All except for one, it bowed to Yetty snickered at Hagrid. He assured her that is quite common. Unicorns don't like men apparently, which kinda make sense, most boys and men have unicorn hair in their wands.

The last and most likely scariest stop was the acromantula colony. Hagrid told Yetty that under no circumstances should she come and visit them, Aragog was nice enough, but his many children didn't like intruders. It also turned out that acromantula mated for life. No females eating their males in that web. When they finished Yetty met up with Hermione in the library.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Yetty asked sitting down with a book of runes.

"Sure," Hermione said putting her book down.

"I can see magic, not just the results like spells, but I can see how it works like Morgan le Fay could."

"But Morganna was evil."

"Not at first, she was the best healer and actually helped Merlin at some point. But then her half-brother, Arthur took Excalibur. Excalibur was keyed into Morgan's psych. Every time it was used to destroy Morgan lost some of her sanity. When she was insane she did bad stuff and Merlin was forced to stop her." Yetty took a breath to calm herself.

"Where did that come from?" Hermione needn't have asked. Yetty pulled her copy of 'Morgan le Fay before the Insanity' from a pouch.

"Anyway we were getting off track. I want to ask if you'd help me apply a rune to my foot. I tried to do it last night, but with the angle it's impossible to get the lines right."

"But we don't have runes. How do we know it's even possible?" Yetty held up a finger.

"All you need to do is draw the lines, can you do that for me?" Yetty put on her best puppy-dog face.

"Fine, just don't cry to me if it isn't working." Yetty gave Hermione a big hug.

When they went back to the dorms that night Yetty gave Hermione the completed rune diagram and a brush instead of a quill and a rather weird coloured ink. Hermione drew the 43 lines perfectly on her first try. Yetty was jealous it took her 7 tries to complete the rune. Hermione pointed out that she was just copying the lines while Yetty worked them out.

"But what I don't get though is why you have an uneven number." Hermione concluded.

"As to not close the circle." Yetty smiled.

"I don't get it." Hermione was raking her mind.

"I made this rune so that I can stand on a broom and control it without falling off." Yetty pushed her magic into the rune it lit and vanished. She pulled a stick from her trunk, a stick she was carving Thursday night. "I carved the runes I saw on the brooms on this stick, if everything works out it should stick to my feet."

A second later the stick flew up a bit aggressively, stinging Yetty's feet, but working none the less.

"I can't believe that worked, and you didn't even have a single lesson on Ancient Runes."

Sunday found the girls hunting down Madam Hooch. The yellow-eyed witch listened to what Yetty told her about her 'theory' and after thinking it through went with the girls to the Quidditch pitch with a single broom in her hand.

Yetty scanned the broom and noticed all the anti-jinxing runes on it and was relieved when she found the only 'open' rune on it. She thought that she might've just had a wonky broom before.

"Up!" Yetty commanded and the broom began to hover. "Okay here goes."

Yetty jumped on the broom and felt her foot instantly attach. The thought higher and the broom followed her. She spent the next few minutes giving the broom, or rather the rune on her foot the basic instructions until Madam Hooch called her down.

"Well Ms. Potter, you have clearly outdone yourself with this new rune you created. I however have to ask if you are interested in playing Quidditch."

"No ma'am, I read about it and even listened to some matches. I would rather read then be pummelled by an out of control cannonball."

"Good answer, because as of today you are banned from ever playing Quidditch unless it's a pick-up game and your friends are aware of this… unique ability." Madam Hooch was very serious. "When I lost my eyesight I transfigured my eyes into these. I was banned from playing Quidditch, yes, but I became a referee. My eyes allow me to see every inch of this field, but I do miss the rush."

"Madam Hooch," Hermione got a nod in reply. "I was wondering, what objects can be enchanted to fly other than brooms."

"Well the only legal other object is outlawed in Britain, flying carpets." Madam Hooch smiled. "But the list is incomplete at best. The truth is anything can be enchanted to fly. However most muggle-made objects are illegal, for a list of those you can write to Arthur Weasley, the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office."

Yetty was busy writing her letter when a pair of excitable twins interrupted her. Fred and George was an odd couple to say the least. They were out on the pitch following ickle firsties when they saw what Yetty did, they were impressed.

"But why did you apply it directly on your body?" they finally asked in their twin speak.

"Simple, brooms react to human interaction. I tried using the rune through a secondary device but I can't get the dynamics to work yet. I don't know enough about runes." Yetty admitted. The twins excused themselves after Yetty gave them a copy of the rune. It took a total of 5 minutes after the twins left to realize that they might know Arthur Weasley.

It was early in the next week that Yetty received her reply. Arthur Weasley turned out to be the twins and Ron's father and the list of forbidden items was relatively small: Any muggle item that uses plugs and items that has to be pushed or pedalled or carried may not be enchanted. Items that can produce their own momentum may be enchanted and used in rare occasions.

And even if he didn't need to, Arthur Weasley also gave a list of possible items that wouldn't cause a stir should they be enchanted to fly. Dragon-hide leather, ranked on the top of the list, just no-one was able to enchant it yet.

After unofficially getting the go-ahead Yetty knew what she was going to do and Hermione decided she wanted to tag along just because of the research opportunity. The research was going to be slow they found. The library did have numerous books on flight and enchantments but none on how to enchant them. The rune section was also unbelievably scarce as in it was nonexistent.

The classes didn't help much either. The first two weeks was a breeze compared to the work piles they were receiving. It did quiet down towards the end of October. Yetty figured it was due to the fact that Quidditch were mere weeks away. In truth it was the harvest festival that occupied everyone else's minds.

It was on the second last day of October that Yetty finally caught a break in her flight research. Prof. Flitwick announced in charms that they would be focusing the levitation charm. Sure Yetty already knew this one but she could finally see it from an observer's perspective.

That night while waiting for astronomy, Yetty went through her books on runes and found the two she saw when Prof. Flitwick swished and flicked his wand.

"So you see," Yetty told Hermione. "Wingardium Leviosa is basically a form of the feather weight charm. The flick is supposed to be contained in a full circle, but since it is a swish in a half circle the effect overflows and supports the object in the air."

"So you're telling me that all the spells we're learning has a rune or some runes as counter parts?" Hermione made up her mind, as soon as she could, she would take Ancient Runes.

"Maybe not all the spells, I just noticed the similarities with the swish and flick."

Just before Yetty could run up to the dorms to find something to test on the bell rang to indicate that astronomy was about to start. She would have to wait the next time they were free, which was that Friday after Herbology.

The next day's classes were subdued and when they went to the flying lessons they played a pick-up game of Quidditch. Madam Hooch called Yetty aside and reminded her that she was forbidden from playing Quidditch and the Slytherins could hardly count as friends.

In the end there were a Gryffindor team and a Slytherin team, Ron was the keeper and predictably, Neville didn't join the people in the sky, with Hermione and Yetty. From Slytherin Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson didn't take to the sky. Tracey and Daphne came over to Yetty and Hermione while Pansy held herself cheerleader.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Tracey began, "But why are you banned from Quidditch?"

"Sticking rune on my foot," Yetty smiled, "Why aren't you playing?"

"Draco is a git." Daphne replied for the pair. They broke into giggles.

"So you really got a sticking rune on your foot?" Tracey asked.

"More or less, I used the sticking rune as a base and modified it. Now I can stand on a broom and control it with my thoughts, naturally it is illegal to use such thing in Quidditch and the rune isn't coming off."

"Wicked," Daphne said and motioned towards a broom, "Care to show us?"

Yetty smiled and got the broom to float before jumping on and doing a few spins going up and down. Tracey's family, it turned out, worked with runes and she would ask her father if he wanted to buy the design for the rune from Yetty, once she and the Weasley twins figured out how to get it to work without applying it to skin.

The girls kept talking even after the lesson ended. By the time dinner rolled by they were friends. Daphne joked by saying she wouldn't mind eyes above the ground. Yetty retaliated by saying she wouldn't mind having someone watch her back in potions.

They decided that they would split the potion lessons. One day it was Yetty with Hermione and Daphne with Tracey, then it would be Tracey with Hermione and Yetty with Daphne and finally it would be Yetty with Tracey and Hermione with Daphne before the cycle began anew.

In potions the next morning Daphne and Yetty took seats next to one another. The looks on everyone's faces were priceless. It was Daphne who suggested Yetty take the lead in the potion while she took the job of preparing ingredients.

The tactic worked since Prof. Snape couldn't criticise Yetty's or Hermione's potions without criticising Daphne and Tracey. Not that he actually had a foot to stand on to begin with, Yetty and Hermione always brewed some of the best potions in the class.

After their midmorning classes the girls met up in an abandoned classroom. Yetty shared her theory with the Slytherin girls and they wanted to see if the idea could work. Tracey brought a dragon-hide skirt, one that she didn't wear anymore mind you.

They tied the skirt to the bottom of a stack of chairs and Yetty drew the two runed interlinked. She pushed her magic into it and the skirt shot up like a rocket. Pulling her magic out Yetty made a tick next to test one.

The next part Yetty thought was going to be difficult. She had her stick on which she carved all the broom runes on. She scanned the length trying to find the control rune. She found it intermixed with the open rune she attached her sticking rune to: 9 lines in the centre under the forward, back, up, down, left, right, faster, slower and hover runes.

Yetty added the 9 lines and pushed her magic into the runes. It stayed on the ground until Tracey commanded it up. It flew into her hand. Releasing the spell after Yetty made another tick.

Yetty applied the Weasley's modified version of her rune on the skirt next and Daphne, the only one who wore pants, pulled on the skirt over them. She thought about seeing it rising and soon the skirt did indeed rise, but it didn't lift Daphne even an inch. With the third test a fail Yetty went back to square one.

None of the girls made it to dinner that night. They were too busy discussing ways to empower the runes enough to get it to even remotely lift someone. Their discussion was stopped by a truly horrible smell followed by splinters flying everywhere.

Somehow a troll had gotten into the castle and it was looking to act out its instincts. It might've thought it hit the jackpot with four girls in one place. The problem was the quartet was screaming and hurting his ears. It had to shut them up. Lucky he got his trusty shut-up stick.

Yetty was perhaps the only one among the girls who saw what the troll's true intention was and she didn't like it one bit. She began shouting orders to the other girls to get to the door as soon as possible. The troll brought down the club hard only to find it embedded to the ground. Yetty drew a half circle on the club before it was broken out of the ground. She ran to the wall and duck just in time for the troll to miss her and get stuck again. Yetty drew another mark into the half circle. The next part will have the troll loose the club.

"Oi ugly!" Yetty shouted her friends finally outside and out of danger.

The troll tried to flatten her but at the last possible moment Yetty pushed all her magic into the runes she drew and the club propelled back. Unlucky for the troll the sharper end was directly over his heart and with the sudden force he lost his grip and the club pierced through it killing it. Yetty promptly threw-up on the spot, lucky she hadn't eaten much that day yet.

_**AN:**_

_I filled and I filled until I could fill no more. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter then the others I will try to do better in the next chapter, Quidditch and Christmas and maybe some for time with Fluffy._

_Thank you for those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. Also which girl should Yetty date later in the story? The choices are from Gryffindor: Lavender Brown or Hermione Granger; from Hufflepuff: Susan Bones or Hannah Abbott; from Ravenclaw: Padma Patil or Morag MacDougal; and from Slytherin: Daphne Greengrass or Tracey Davis._

_Poll up on my page_


End file.
